Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cipher processing.
Description of the Background Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-234153, various techniques related to cipher processing are conventionally proposed. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-173254 discloses a random number generating technique.